


It’s Okay?

by ReadingAlpacas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingAlpacas/pseuds/ReadingAlpacas
Summary: The both of them are in Eponine’s room and Grantaire sees Enjolras hanging out with Combeferre in his Snapchat.Happy Barricade Day!! :p





	It’s Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, it’s 5 am and I have to wake up in two hours from my class that is in Three Hours. However, I’m dumb and still wrote this ! Enjoy!

It’s Eponine who has the utter depair of sitting next to Grantaire this time. He’s twelve months sober and it’s not that he’s itching for a drinking at the moment. No, Enjolras would rush to him to support him (he knows that, _Grantaire knows it_ ). However, he has this line of thought that takes him to the belief that he would feel a lot better a little drunk right now. Maybe, a little high right now. Maybe, a little bit not sober and away from super analytical thinking mixed with nightmares sneaking in daydreams.

Eponine has the unfornunate luck of sitting next to him this time, she just doesn’t know it yet.

“Tell me, _please_ , tell me... how do I know? How do I just know? Everytime Eponine without fail I know.” She looks up from her phone surprised and shoots him a confused look from her bed. Eponine is laying down on her stomach and was probably in the middle of trying to reach her post limit on tumblr, “ tell you what? Know what?”

She starts getting up and sits with legs folded in front of her crossed. He looks at her from the desk and he has to admit he’s jealous, he knows he is.

The emotion digs under his skin like it’s trying to find something. He’s so many things but self righteousness is all he feels. He can’t wait to tell her, he can’t wait to tell her, he can’t wait to tell her:

He’s too scared to tell her. Ha, ha. And yet...

“Eponine, how do I know everytime without fail that Enjolras is hanging out with Combeferre?”

Her eyes which shined at the hint of gossip dawned with realization and Grantire can feel her pity. It makes that digging sensation even stronger and Grantaire swears he feels it at his throat.

“Grantaire you know they’re just friends. He probably didn’t even think of hiding it from you and forgot. You know he can be airheaded with social stuff.”

He knows that. Of course he does. It’s all so irrational. Enjolras has talked about his high school friends with Grantaire before. He’s even met Courfeyrac and Jehan. If he were honest with himself he would have probably met Combeferre as well. He has in a sense but he cuts it short everytime.

Grantaire can’t do it. Everytime he sees him all his brain yells out is _**ex, ex, ex**_. And all he can think about is how much better Combeferre is than Grantaire in every way. No alcoholism, ivy school and gorgeous looks. No one would look at them weird if they were holding hands. No one would questioned how did _that_ happened?

It’s a mess that’s entirely self-made and just the name Combeferre gives him anxiety that...

He feels like Enjolras knows. Pities him. Or something along those lines.

“I know...you’re right, you’re right...,” he brings up his telephone and shows her the screen. It’s Enjolras Snapchat from the day before. “I was too busy to check it yesterday because I was working.”

He clicks the video so it replays. It’s Combeferre and Courfeyrac petting a small kitten by the library. Grantaire knows Enjolras used to go there for his les amis club meetings in high school. “He told me he was with friends but I immediately felt uncomfortable...like I just knew...”

“It’s like he’s extra vague during these moments?”

Eponine nods at him and he turns off the screen, “but he mentioned that Courfeyrac and Jehan were dropping him off home later. So, uhh I thought I was being paranoid and kept on my shift ... you know work is always busy so I got distracted...”

He looks up and let’s a huge sigh trying to not choke up because it’s dumb, “I just saw that I was right, that I always know it and I get this feeling ...”

“You have nothing to be jealous about,  
you know? He’s dating you right now and things ended with them for a reason, I’m sure...”

A reason that he and Eponine know nothing about and he’s not going to know. He doesn’t-

Everytime he thinks about-

He can remember Enjolras texting him about an ex saying ‘ _he was my best friend._ ’

To be honest, Grantire doesn’t know if it was Combeferre he was talking about but he just knows. He gets this gut feeling and he knows, the same way he knew about yesterday. And maybe it wasn’t Combeferre but Grantaire can’t decide if that’s worse or better? Another important Ex, another stress... Grantaire can’t do it. He can’t.

He genuinely feels a little sick.

“Grantaire, I know we hate talking about our emotions but you should really talk to Enjolras about it... this is obviously something that bothers you... like a lot dude.” She looks like she’s trying her best to be helpful. Grantaire knows when he looks back on this he’ll find it funny how uncomfortable she slightly looks.

“It’s not really a problem, you know? It’s only when he hangs out with Combeferre, you know?”

Which isn’t that often considering Combeferre goes to an out of state school in New York. But they’re all here for the week back in their good ol’ hometown. Catching up again and having fun. Ah.

Enjolras has been ...

Enjolras has been the only one Grantaire has ever loved. To Grantaire, Enjolras is unbelievably special. There is no other like him and honestly? If things don’t work out between them for whatever reason Grantaire already knows there won’t be another one.

Grantaire doesn’t know how Enjolras views him so to say but he knows that Enjolras loves him truly and that’s enough. He doesn’t care if he’s not special like that to Enjolras. That Enjolras is so self ingrained in Grantaire’s milestones that he couldn’t even forget him if he wanted... too many firsts to be traded off. Very onesided but those aren’t things that matter...

Grantaire is used to things feeling onesided anyways...

“I can’t force you to do anything ... but just keep it in thought okay?” Eponine says as she makes a grab for the remote on her bed, “wanna watch a movie to distract you?” She pats her bed trying to make the offer enticing but ... Grantaire knows he won’t stop thinking about it. That the night will end with tears and anxiety. That he’ll wake up to see Enjolras for breakfast and forget all about it.

“Yeah, sure. We haven’t see Mulan in a while?”

She shakes her head, “nah, I’m feeling the little mermaid more tonight..”

He’s surprised, “really?”

“Yeah, I dunno. Nostalgia is gripping me I guess.” She scratches her chin in thought.

He climbs into her bed and lies down next to her knowing he’s going to stare off soon. “Well, lets do it!“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta just write to cope man.


End file.
